


25 Days Has September - Hope

by Davechicken



Series: 25 Days Has September [18]
Category: Revolution (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-18
Updated: 2013-09-18
Packaged: 2017-12-26 23:29:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/971553
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Davechicken/pseuds/Davechicken
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>25 prompts for 25 days of September until Season 2</p>
            </blockquote>





	25 Days Has September - Hope

When Bass is four, he's shy. He's shorter than the other kids and he has a long name. He doesn't know what to do when the other kids yank his chain. He isn't sure if he should yank back, or run away.

_Miles is popular. Miles makes friends. Miles hits boys and then they laugh with him afterwards._

When Bass is fourteen, he's shy. He likes looking at girls but he doesn't know how to talk to them really. They're confusing and difficult, if pretty.

_Miles is popular. Miles sweet-talks all the girls. Miles bats his eyelashes and they come running._

When Bass is twenty-four, he's happy. He has a job. He has a life. He has women. He has money. He has a best friend. (Sometimes he thinks he might die.)

_Miles is confused. Guns make sense, but the world is increasingly reliant on blinking buttons. Being a marine is not quite what he expected._

When Bass is thirty-four, he's master of all he surveys. He has an empire. He has troops. He has land. He has a palace. He has Miles.

_Miles is annoyed. Everything is fighting. Everything is warfare. Everything is so much more than he signed up for. Everything is under someone else's name._

When Bass is forty-four, he's broken. He has no Republic. He has no troops. He has no home. He has nothing and no one.

_Miles is broken. He has no brother. He has no home. He has no woman. He has no cause. He has one thing: a niece who won't give up on him._

When Bass is forty-four, he breaks his hands on someone's face. He drinks. He fucks. He sleeps.

He looks up one day and sees himself reflected in a broken mirror. How many years of bad luck? Darker hair and darker eyes. His hands clench into fists.

"No," Miles says, and he pushes those hands down.

"Why?" Bass asks, but he listens all the same.

"Isn't it time we grew up?"

And Bass can do nothing but agree.


End file.
